Numero Uno
by Trombe
Summary: What if there was not one you but multiple versions of you? What if they existed in balance in parallel universes? What if an evil you wanted to kill the other yous in his hope of becoming The One? Inspired by Jet Li's The One movie blended with KP.
1. Prologue: It starts with one

Author's note:

I wanted to write this out for a long time now. I've always liked the movie "The One" and wondered what would it be like if I applied it to Kim Possible. The result a very original and unique fan fiction I have yet to see.

Hope you guys enjoy this.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

Numero Uno

Prologue: It starts with one

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There is not one universe. There are many.**

**A Multiverse.**

**We have the technology to travel between universes…**

**But travel is highly restricted and policed.**

**There is not one you. There are many.**

**Each of us exists in present time, in parallel universes.**

**There was balance in the system.**

**But now a force exists who seeks to destroy the balance…**

**So that he can become The One.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron Stoppable walked down the empty school halls of Middleton high with a certain spring in his step.

It was a lazy afternoon and no one seemed to occupy the school much on a Friday so he pretty much knew he was all alone aside from the occasional stragglers in detention hall and the A plus perfectionists who stayed behind.

His footsteps echoed throughout the empty hallways as he made his way for his locker. Normally the empty dark hallways of the building after school time scared the living daylights out of Ron. One never knows if all those urban legends were not true after all.

But today he did not care. Life was going great for him, something Ron never would have thought would happen to him ever again. He felt he could do anything now.

Ever since his parents had died when he was only four, life had always been a constant struggle for the blond boy. Sure he loved his adopted parents and never doubted their love for him for one second but sometimes that was just not enough. Growing up as an adopted child and as an odd kid was very tough. The constant teasing and ostracizing he had suffered all throughout grade school and middle school were cruel and unjustified. Nevertheless he persevered and did not take the words (no matter how hurtful it may be) of the other kids seriously.

What they said and thought of him did not matter.

Because she was always there. Ron smiled at the thought of the center of his life. That's right. So long as he had her with by his side it did not matter if the whole world was against him. All she had to do was smile and that was all the assurance and comfort he needed.

Oh but it never was that easy. She and Ron had been best friends since before his real parents had died and were inseparable. For a time Ron thought that all he needed was her friendship. Then came the peer pressures that went along with growing up. She and him were being pulled into different worlds, She into the popular kid's circle and him…well into obscurity. What was once a "Wanna come over and help me with my homework?" became a "Sorry Ron. I'm kind of busy with a lot of stuff right now. I'll see you at school."

That was only the beginning.

Then came high school and with it brought along the "food chain". How Ron hated that high school social ladder. But what he hated more was what his best friend was becoming. Ron had always thought of her as being pretty (though he would never admit it) when they were younger and he was not blind to the opposite sex from the start. But as the years went by she started maturing, developing a voluptuous figure that caught the attention of all the hot-blooded young men at school. She was a goddess. A goddess who joined the cheerleader squad. One could barely imagine the wolf whistles that would soon follow.

But that was not why he was disappointed with her. No. It would seem that the more her outer beauty grew the less he grew to like her fading inner beauty. Ron's best friend was becoming like the very same people who taunted and mocked him. She would snicker every time he passed by. She called him names like "loser" and "froob" while menacingly stare at him with those icy glares of hers.

It had hurt, hurt deeply. He felt betrayed.

But Ron's spirit was as free as the sky and strong like the earth. He never blamed her, not once. It had to be those sisters of hers. He never did like the way they put her down just because she hanged out with him. But no matter how many times he assured her that they were wrong their words seemed to hold a power over her that Ron's words could not match.

But he would not let them drift apart. No. He would keep watch over her. He still cared for her despite her constant put-downs. He tolerated her berating him if it meant he could still be with her.

It was tough and long. As freshman and sophomore year went by without any progress Ron was beginning to lose hope for their friendship. Until that one fateful night that changed it all. Wandering home alone Ron had spotted her outside her house flirting with what seemed to be the star quarter back from school. He was not one to remember names be he remembered the face. What started out as simple flirtation turned into lustful wants and the next thing he knew he was playing tonsil hockey with her mouth. Her eyes shot up; she was not willing to precede any further as she pushed him away. She was just not ready for that kind of intimacy yet. Apparently the guy had other plans in mind.

So did Ron. He was not about to let anyone have his way with his best friend. For the price he had paid with his bruised and battered body, his eyes swollen and blackened, he in turn had his best friend back. A fair enough trade indeed. That night served as the catylst that would change Ron's life for the better.

She and him had much to talk about since then. It took a lot of talking and a lot of patience to renew their once dying friendship but both were eager and willing to put the time and effort. She remembered how much she missed those funny looking ears, his unique sense of humor, and that freckled face full of child-like wonder. Ron remembered her sweet voice whenever she laughed, remembered her gentle touch, and was deeply engrossed by those piercing blue eyes. They not only rekindled their friendship but it would seem along the way…they had become something more.

He had fallen in love with the most beautiful girl in the world and she with him.

Ron then felt he was the luckiest man in the entire universe.

It was a difficult relationship. Filled with trials and tribulations. Ron had to help her see pass the food chain and try to see the bigger picture of things. She in turn helped Ron to try and care more for himself, to stick up for himself when he was bullied and to improve on his bad social habits.

And like all couples they had problems, disagreements and fights. He remembered a particular vivid one they had. Ron could not for the life of him remember why they were both so upset with each other but he remembered the cruel and cold words being thrown around.

"Ron Stoppable you are the biggest froob I have ever met in my entire life! I hate you!"

"Oh yeah?! Well at least I'm not two faced at school and acting all like a little prissy queen!"

"Get out of my house!"

"Fine! Who said I wanted to stay anyway?!"

It would take some kissing up and some groveling to win her back. And when he did he remembered she hugged him fiercely in front of the entire student body as she slowly whispered in his ear.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" She sobbed quietly.

He soon realized that her opening up to him like this and in front of public too meant that he meant so much more to her then what others thought and it could have been the greatest gesture of her love for him.

He embraced her whole-heartedly and swore out loud for the whole school to hear he would never ever let her go again.

That was just three months ago.

Life seemed to have made a complete U-turn as things just got better and better. The students seemed to have noticed how silly the food chain issue was and no longer cared nor craved for that status approval. They cheered Ron on as he walked pass by. "stick by your cheerleader Ron. Never let her go!" Some of the popular girls yelled out, deeply moved by his solemn vow as they thought it was the most romantic thing they had ever seen.

Other then the approval and acceptance by the other students, which was never really an issue with Ron to begin with but he was thankful nonetheless, Everything seemed to go his way.

Ron no longer had problems with school as he found he could focus on his schoolwork easier. Everything seemed to just meld together. Quadratic formulas, The periodic table, The Roman Empire, the Renaissance of Europe, and even the dramatic flairs of William Shakespeare. It felt like his mind had woken up after a long and deep slumber.

Physically Ron never felt better, as if he was in tiptop shaped. In Physical Ed. He would out run most of the other kids that normally passed him and once he even outran the best track star Middleton had. He felt he could run like the wind.

He did not knew what was happening but he did not care. All Ron knew was that Life was great.

That's why he found himself here at the school today, on a lazy Friday afternoon. He had forgotten something important in his locker. He needed it before he had to show up for his date with his best friend turned girlfriend. Again the thought of her made him smile. Today was one of her "Ron nights" as she had dubbed their usual date nights.

He planned to do something special tonight. Ron plugged in his combination swiftly and opened the doors to his locker with little effort.

There it was.

A tiny velvet box that held so much of his future inside. His future with her.

He opened it up and there it shined, a small golden ring with a sapphire for its core. It was a promise ring. True he was young and so was she but it felt so right. Ron did not want to scare her off with the prospect of marriage yet, they were only seniors in high school after all, but he knew no other that he would rather spend the rest of his life with. This promise ring would suffice for now. This was but a small token of his love for her…and he wanted it to be a surprise.

"Almost forgot you there little buddy. Wouldn't that be a shame?" Ron chuckled a bit as he closed the lid and placed the box inside his pocket when he heard a voice call out.

"Yeah it would be a shame indeed. Considering you are not going to make it to your date tonight." Ron turned around to find a dark figure. He was clad in pure black, a black mask covered his identity. He seemed to be of the same height and built as Ron. But he felt…dangerous.

"Whoa dude…Um…Drama department is that way. Uh…but I like the costume. And that threat there..very convincing…hehehe…" He laughed nervously as he began to slowly back off.

The dark figure only making his way slowly towards him.

"Oh rest assure. That was no threat. That's a fact. Here, let me show you." As soon as he said those words the veiled man made a dash for Ron.

In only what seemed like a second the masked man had covered about 25 feet of distance between him and Ron. A speed inhumanly possible. He pulled out a punch so fast Ron did not see it coming as it made contact with his ribs.

It was like getting hit by a truck. He flew backwards into the air as he then slammed into the lockers, banging a sound so loud the whole school should have heard it. But no one seemed to have noticed.

"gah…"Ron groaned as he placed a hand on his chest. Nothing seemed to be broken. Looking at the dent he had made on the lockers told him otherwise. He should be bleeding profusely from that blow. But nothing. No scratches, no bruise. Oh he felt the pain alright, but it was brief. Ron could not have been more confused. An unknown stranger attacked him out of the blue, gave him a blow that would have had serious consequences, and here he was standing up as if he had only tripped over himself.

The masked assailant then lowered his stance, his fist raised as high as his shoulders.

"I knew it. I'm getting closer. So close. Can't you feel it? The power coursing through your veins? Hahahahaha." He chuckled manically.

Cutting off his laughter the masked man pressed his attacks on. Ron this time was better prepared as he ducked and avoided the punches that seemed to shoot out like rockets.

He was glad his girlfriend wanted him to take some classes in self defense. Raising his right knee high and his fists near his chest Ron countered with a powerful right hook of his own, which the masked assailant blocked with his left shoulder to ease the impact of the blow but sent him flying high in the air anyway, away from Ron.

Ron stared at his fists. Since when has he been that strong?

The assailant landed gracefully back down into the ground and flipped into the air once more and landed a ferocious dragon kick that sent Ron plummeting into the walls, the force of it so strong that he broked through the walls and into an empty classroom.

Ron lay on the floor groggily as he was covered in broken concrete and dusts. His eyes showed a fierce determination as he came to a startling revelation. This was no game. This man was out to get him. Get him real bad.

He got up slowly but he was not fast enough as the masked man laid two lightning fast kicks which connected with his jaw and face. It's force spun Ron in mid-air as he hit the ground hard. The masked assailant then tried to continue with a flurry of punches, but Ron got up quickly narrowly avoiding the punches that broke through the concrete floor. Ron quickly seized an opening, grabbing the man by the head and connecting a hard knee to his face.

That sent the unknown attacker back a couple of steps as Ron tried to catch his breath. Now he knew for sure he was bleeding. He felt his warm blood trickling down his face.

"So you do know a little bit of Muay Thai. I thought you were just fluking it with that punch earlier." The masked attacker touched his face where Ron's knee connected. It was an impressive blow, surprising him at that. But it was nothing he could not take.

"But I'm better."

True to his words the masked attacker's assault seemed to be faster, stronger then before. Ron was fighting for his life.

A few more hits and a couple seconds later Ron was on the ground. His body beaten and broken. He was fighting just to stay conscious.

"D-…Dude…What…what do you…want with me?…" Blood dripped out of Ron's mouth as he desperately tried to speak.

The assailant walk calmly towards him and knelt beside him, close to Ron's face. "Your life."

The masked assailant then stood up, quietly looking down at his defeated opponent.

"Don't take it personal friend. I've got no beef with you but I have to do this."

Ron's eyes shut still. He was thinking of her. Her laughter. Her smile. Her tears. Her presence. He couldn't die here. He shouldn't. He was going to meet her later tonight. At their usual booth at Bueno Naco. He was going to surprise her. He would pull out the ring and place it on her bendy straw when she wasn't looking and when she looked at him he would say "How did that get there?…" giving her that trademark grin that always made her laugh.

"….Bonnie…" Mustering all his strength, Ron's battered and broken left arm reached up, as if she was right there and he could touch her face.

"I'm sorry…" Tears flowed freely from Ron's eyes.

The mask man then stretched his left leg up as high as he could, then he landed it down with fearsome force. An Axe-kick to the throat instantly killed Ron.

As soon as he landed that one final blow the assailant then felt the power, the life force coming through to him.

Looking down at the lifeless body of Ron he knelt beside him. He had been a worthy adversary. A lot more worthier then his other copies. At least he had put up a fight. He wanted something to remember his fallen opponent. Digging through his pockets he pulled out his wallet and a small velvet box.

Opening the box revealed a ring. He then went through the wallet as he found a small picture and Ron's ID. The picture revealed Ron and Bonnie. Ron lovingly had his hands around her waist and Bonnie had her hands wrapped around his neck, her blue eyes lovingly looking at his direction.

The assailant then sighed as he took his time looking at the picture.

"It would never have worked out anyway dude." The masked attacker then pulled his mask, revealing his identity to no one but himself. His freckled face, those unique ears, and that blond hair. It was no mistake that he looked exactly like Ron.

Revealing a small device from his pocket he began to pressed some buttons as he continued on with his log. "Aaron 'Ron' Stoppable. Gaia Universe. Eliminated. I'm almost there. I just need to do it one more time." Looking around, the unveiled Ron-look alike then began to walk slowly out of the battle scarred school halls calmly. He needed to get out of there. Lazy Friday afternoon or not, someone had to have noticed the fighting. He'd rather not stay and find out who.


	2. Chapter 1: Ron and the letter R

Author's note:

Hey guys! Sorry for the slower update then usual. I had finals and all. Japanese 101 is not a walk in the park that's for sure.

Anyway for this story considering it's a fusion of The One and KP expect to see more Martial Arts action then usual (something that works well with Kim Possible of course) but rest assure I'm going to put enough drama, humor, and romance to keep things as interesting as possible.

If the opening statement sounds vaguely like the prologue. It should. Parallel universe and stuff, you know.

Oh and yes this story does take season 4 into account.

Oh a friendly challenge to anyone. If Ron's martial style is exactly what it is from the show Tai Sheng Pek War (Monkey Kung Fu), can anybody guess what Evil Ron's martial style is?

Anyway.

Read, Review and enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Numero Uno

Chapter One: Ron and the Letter R

"_Against my will I stand beside my own reflection_

_It's haunting how I can't seem _

_To find myself again"_

_Linkin Park, Crawling_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ron Stoppable walked down the quiet empty halls of Middleton high as if the weight of the world were upon him.

The squeaking sounds his shoes were making as he dragged his feet along did little to amuse the blond young man.

Today was all wrong…somehow just all wrong. Ron sighed softly to himself as he made his way to his locker. Ron plugged in the combinations slowly, the lock clicked as it gave way. Cautiously, he slowly reached his right hand out to the handle. The moment he grabbed it and pulled it open Ron heard the sound of metal hinges being torn apart as he had managed to pull out the entire locker door out of its place.

This was just getting out of hand.

"Oh c'mon!" Ron whined out loud, before quickly realizing that the hallways of Middleton are rarely without any students. He looked around and to his relief found no one in sight.

"Whew…Friday. Almost forgot there." Ron nervously chuckled to himself. He then leaned the broken locker door on the rest of the lockers and proceeded to take what he came for.

_I'll just tell them my locker broke…somehow… on it's own…with the hinges ripped._

Usually by this time Ron would be practicing with the rest of the Football team. And with the Football team out there you can be sure that the cheerleading squad was nearby doing their own drills and practices. Ron's face smiled at the thought of a certain auburn haired best friend/girlfriend. The smile disappeared quickly as Ron's rationale stepped in.

"Kim's going to kill me. She said no more detentions…" Ron smacked his forehead.

He wanted to tell her it was not his fault. Wasn't his fault at all. But what was happening to him now…just felt overwhelming. Ron doubted Kim would believe him.

Ron looked at the damage he had done and then held his own hands up and looked at them with awe and concern.

"What is happening to me?…"

Ron began to recall how all of this had began…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A month earlier Ron had woken up the way he usually would. About five minutes more then he really should. He remembered his mom coming in to disturb him from his deep slumber. Ron did like his sleep after all.

"Ronald…you wouldn't want to miss Kimberly this morning." She goaded him.

"Huh?..wha?..Kim?…" Ron stirred up slowly as Barbara Jo Stoppable smiled. While she never really approved of Ron dating (Mother instincts claiming he is still so young) she knew how big of an impact Kim was making in her son's life. If anything just the sound of Kim's name was enough to wake him every morning. She never even had to bother with the pots and pans anymore

"Get dress already, and say hi to the Possibles for me." Barbara Jo stated as she was leaving the door. Her boy never did like to miss a breakfast encounter with the Possibles. In a way it was a win-win situation for all of them. She did not have to be late for work cooking breakfast and her Ron would get to eat a hearty and nutritious meal cooked up by Ann.

"I'm going Ronnie. You be good now."

Groggily Ron got up, his vision blurry and his movement slow yet steady. His fearless Ferret pajamas looked disheveled from his slumber's tossing and turning.

"Rufus? " Ron yawned, looking for his naked mole rat companion. The sound of the water running in his sink already told him Rufus was already up and way ahead of him.

Ron made his way into the bathroom; sure enough the pink small pet of his was up and about, brushing his teeth. The little guy was always serious when it came to taking care of his dental hygiene. Having a healthy strong mouth is needed after all if one was to consume large portions of cheese and Tex Mex food. "Morning little guy."

"Morning!" Rufus gave his friend a thumb's up, he was just about finishing up.

Ron cupped his hand underneath the flowing tap of water coming from the faucet and submerged his face to its icy cold feel. "Oh that's cold!!!" Ron vigorously shook his head.

Now he was fully awake.

Seeing that his little buddy was already done brushing and flossing Ron lifted a hand to turn off the faucet. Turning it counter clockwise with little effort, Ron's eyes bulged wide open when he took the whole handle off with him.

"Oh man!" The blond boy exclaimed. Looking at the damage he had done, Ron told himself that maybe his dad didn't install the thing right. But a closer inspection proved that the handle was ripped off completely, some of its jagged steel remained.

"What the?…How the?…what's up with that?" he scratched his head furiously He turned his head to Rufus who gave him the same inquisitive look.

"I don't know." The mole rat shrugged.

Ron looked at it one more time before looking at the clock. Time urged him to look into this later, he needed to get dressed as soon as possible if he wanted to be at Kim's in time for breakfast. Going through his closet, Ron found himself a clean pair of his favorite red sweater and khaki pants and began to put them on with much haste. Lastly Ron grabbed his backpack.

"Let's go buddy!" Ron gestured to his pocket, the little guy did not need to be told twice. Rufus climbed on board into his favorite pocket and the duo were on their way out the door.

Ron looked at his wristwatch and he knew he was press for time. Ron was going for it. What started out as a slow and casual stride erupted into a full-blown sprint. The thought of Ann Possible's famous pancakes along with Kim's glowing face gave his stride an extra boost.

Speaking of the Possible women…

Ron still could not get over that fact…that THE Kim Possible…His KP…was now his badical girlfriend, that this world-saving, cheerleading, smart, and beautiful girl only had her eyes on him.

She had his that's for sure.

Ronald Dean Stoppable, Master of the art of distraction, was for once the one being distracted at the moment. All it took was a pair of green eyes and a mane of red hair.

"Hey!" Rufus poked him from the inside of his pocket. That seemed to bring Ron back to reality.

Ron looked around and the house of the Possible was clearly in front of him. "Wow…must have ran faster then I thought."

The blond boy ringed the doorbell to announce his presence and opened the door. He knew the door was never locked at this time, it was just a formality he had gone accustomed to doing. He casually made his way for the kitchen.

"Hola Clan Possible!" Ron greeted his extended family with a smile on his face. James Possible looked up from his newspaper, "Ronald. You're ten minutes earlier then usual."

"Really? I could have sworn I left the house pretty late." Ron looked at his own wristwatch and compared it with the clock hanging above the kitchen. MrDr.P was right. He was early.

Now Ron was really confused. No matter how good of a runner he was it took a good fifteen minutes of hard running to get to Kim's house, and that was him on a good day. He covered that in what seemed like five minutes.

"Huh. Maybe all that pent up energy and mad running away skills you've been applying to football is finally paying off." The rocket scientist laughed as he gave Ron a hearty slap on the back.

"Ow…I guess." Ron briefly glanced at James. For all the times the man had acted like a second father to him Ron still had an inkling of a doubt that his escalated relationship with Kim somehow made him more wary of her father. He did not forget that speech, no young man would. Its not everyday you get threatened to be sent on a one way ticket to a black hole, even less so when the man who gave the threat is actually capable of doing so. Ron rubbed his back. That slap there was kind of harder then usual…

"Oh hi Ron." Ron could not have been more glad to hear Ann Possible's voice. The beautiful mother of three came up from behind them with coffee mug in tow.

"You're a little early today, aren't you?" She smiled as she placed down her coffee and arranged the breakfast plates.

"Yeah. Well you know me Mrs.Dr.P…I love pancakes. Especially yours."

"Oh isn't that sweet?" Ann giggled a bit. "James you never compliment me on my cooking anymore." She looked at her husband with a slight teasing look in her eyes.

"But I…" Mr. Possible was at a loss for words.

"Tough luck honey but I think its Ron who gets the extra pancake today."

The rocket scientist sighed; Ron could have sworn he looked at him funny.

"Where's everyone else?" Ron inquired as he sat down and took his place among the Possible kitchen table.

"The boys should be up and about soon. Kimmie is still in her room."

"I'll get her." Ron offered as he got up and made his familiar way towards the stairs, disappearing from the kitchen.

"Now wait just a mi…" James Possible was about to stop Ron before Ann gave him a look.

"Dr. James Timothy Possible, are you still not over the fact that your daughter is dating her best friend?" Ann had her hands on her slim waist.

"But…"

"Don't make me do the pout." She smirked triumphantly as she laid out her trump card.

"Oh…Fine." James sat down back into his chair. Ann smiled and came over and gave a slight peck on his cheek.

"That's better. Besides…you didn't seem to have a problem coming over to my room when we were younger." She whispered seductively.

"Ann…"

"I'm just saying…"

Ron happily made his way up the stairs eager to see Kim. He wanted to surprise her of his early arrival. As soon as Ron hit the last step he didn't see the toy remote car. His right feet landed right of top of it and sure enough he slipped. Ron's brown eyes shot up as he felt the sudden rush of air passing him. Instinctively as he began to flip backwards in the air Ron's left hand planted itself down on one of the stairs and pushed himself up, the momentum and sudden shift of center of gravity made Ron do a perfect summersault flip down back into the bottom of the stairs. Not a scratch or bruise on his person.

Ron's jaw dropped to the ground in disbelief.

"Whoa Ron! Where did you learn to do that?" Tim shouted from the top of the stairs.

"I, I, I…"

"That was way cool! Do you think you could teach us that?" Jim joined his brother.

"I, I.,I…"

"Is that like your Mystical Monkey Power thing?" Tim asked excitedly.

"I, I, I…"

"Tweebs! What is going on here?" Finally the figure of Kim came behind her brothers, dressed in her favorite pair of blue jeans and a modest tank.

"Whoa Kim! You should have seen Ron there! That was one awesome flip. He made yours look like nothing!" Jim exclaimed.

"Ron?" Kim did notice her BFF down below the stairs, flabbergasted at something.

"I, I, I didn't do anything Kim I swear!" Ron finally found his voice again.

"Uh-huh. What are you doing here so early anyway?" Kim looked at her watch.

"Uh, I…uh…wanted to see my badical GF so badly?" Ron gave an innocent smile.

"Ew…cooties." Jim and Tim simultaneously gagged.

"Smooth, Romeo." Kim smirked. "Well whatever it was you were showing the tweebs it can wait later. I'm kind of hungry and we don't want to be late for school." Kim made her way down the stairs gracefully.

Before she passed Ron by she stopped near him, gave him a subtle smile, and pressed her lips slightly against his. It was soft and gentle. Ron melted.

"Booyah." Ron's silly grin was all over his face.

"And that's a good morning to you too Ron." Kim giggled as she continued on pass him, messing with his hair, and then making her way into the kitchen to greet her parents.

"Ew! Even more cooties!" Jim and Tim could hardly stomach it.

"Hey Ron when you're done with getting your cootie shot you need to teach me and Tim that move alright?" Jim stated.

"Uh…I guess so guys but I…"

"Cool. Alright time to eat. I'll race ya." Tim goaded his brother on as they both raced pass Ron, who was dumbfounded at his own previous actions.

"How did I do that?…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes.

It all started from there, Ron formulated.

The breaking of his faucet, the uncanny speed he ran, and the amazing dexterity and flexibility he displayed at Kim's house.

Everything from that moment made him different, made him do things he never knew he was capable of. At first he was sure it was the Mystical Monkey Power residing deeply within him. Rufus shut down that idea pretty quickly. The glow was never present, and Ron knew that his MMP mojo waxed and waned, like the tides underneath the moon. It was unpredictable. These new found abilities seemed to just sprout.

At first giddy at the thought that he was just actually passing his awkward stages Ron knew something was up during Football practice when he had been able to push off three guys off him with ease.

With no Battle-suit.

Ten feet away from him.

Barkin chalked it up to being a fluke, so did Ron and everyone else. It was just not physically possible. Now Ron was beginning to think otherwise.

It was not just his physical prowess that Ron was noticing, but his intellectual capacity as well. Everything was just coming in so clear. He never had trouble focusing in class much anymore. In fact that was what exactly got him into trouble today. While heavily engrossed in his English literature class Ron pointed out Jane Austen's _Pride and prejudice_ to be some pompous 19th century old romantic view that was flawed and utter rubbish. He made sure he made his feelings clear in five thousand words or less.

Ms. Whist who always viewed the blond boy as an average C- student could not believe her eyes when she read his essay. It was the work of a professional English literature Major. And Coming from Ron, that was hard to believe.

He must have cheated.

So Ron spent the entire Friday afternoon in detention hall and trying to explain to Ms. Whist he did not cheat. He served his time, But Ron was just glad Ms. Whist finally gave in and believed his story.

"Oy…you think they could give a guy a break…" Ron leaned against the lockers, his shoulders being slumped.

"Yeah. Break." Rufus chimed in.

"What about a break?" Ron turned to see a cheer uniform glad Kim standing in the hallway, eying him suspiciously.

"Kim!" Ron exclaimed. He did not expect her to be there. Practice for the girls shouldn't be over until fifteen more minutes from now.

"Where were you?" Kim walked towards him slowly, like a predator who has just managed to catch its prey into a corner.

"I uh…I…Oh man! Alright. I'vebeenindetentionhallcozMswhistdidn'tbelievemeaboutmenotcheatingonmypaperand…" Ron was cut off by Kim placing her finger on his lips.

"Detention Hall, I know." She said matter-of-factly.

"The reason, I heard." She slowly leaned her pretty face closer. Despite the hard cheerleading practice Kim did she did not glisten. She glowed.

"And for what its worth…" Her face and lips were so dangerously close to his.

Her emerald eyes looked into his brown ones.

"I believe you." She smiled and gave a subtle laugh as she watched the look of disbelief on her boyfriend's face.

"Y-you do?" Ron inquired nervously.

"Of course Ron. You've been studying your butt off with me this whole time. How else could you have aced that essay? I'm just so proud of you." Kim beamed.

"Y-yeah…hehe..proud." Ron smiled back, not having the heart or the nerve to tell Kim that he really did not study _Pride and Prejudice_ that much. He was too busy looking at her.

"Barkin said you can make up for your absence today on Monday."

Ron shuddered at the thought of what his most feared teacher/coach had in store for him after the weekends.

"Cheer practice ended earlier today then usual. SOMEONE had to leave in the middle of a pyramid exercise." Kim's tone indicated to Ron that it was no one else then probably Bonnie.

"So I was thinking chimurito and a naco?" She gave him a sly smile.

Ron could not help but be so turned on by this hot auburn haired cheerleader.

"KP…you rock my world." His hands reached around her slender waist, as he held her lovingly.

"Corny much?…" Kim eyed him before adding in, "But don't you forget it." She purred.

Kim spotted Ron's open locker from behind him. "what happened to your locker?"

Ron had to think fast. "Uh, hinges fell from rust I guess. I'll tell the janitor later."

Kim seemed satisfied with that answer as she let the issue go.

"Just let me take a quick shower okay? I'll be back in five." Letting her go from his embrace he watched as she went off towards the girl's locker room.

Kim always did made him forget about everything else. She was the reason that made him who he was today.

Ron thought long and hard.

About everything else that was going on around him.

Everything that was changing within himself.

He needed to tell someone. To confide his newfound secret to.

Maybe he needed to tell Kim what was going on with him.

She would know what to do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"For the last time Dr. D. that plan of yours was just plain stupid." Shego stated, without even looking at her megalomaniac boss as she continued to file her nails.

Dr. Drakken plotted and schemed endlessly in his lair. "I didn't hear you complaining about the muffins." He retorted with a sneer.

"Yeah well you know I was busy hitting my head on the wall trying to remember why I work for you in the first place." Shego replied back like an expert. This verbal joust that went back and forth was as natural to her as her physical battles with Kim yet she and him already knew that this was one thing Shego did the best. Or worse depending on one's point of view.

"Nrrrgggg…What did we say about our words Shego?" This was Drakken's way of admitting defeat.

"That I should use them whenever you hatch another hair brained scheme?" The green villainess just loved having the last word in.

"….lippy sidekick." Drakken muttered to himself.

Their conversation was cut short as the alarms to his lair blared out in full force.

"An intruder!" Drakken shouted as he made his way to the security cameras. Shego was close behind.

"There!" Shego pointed to Camera fifteen, and sure enough there was a figure clad in black, a mask covered his identity. He seemed lost.

"All henchmen proceed to the storage room at hall twelve! We have an intruder! Make our guest feel welcome!" Drakken shouted into the microphone, his message relaying itself towards the barracks.

"We have a hall twelve?" Shego smirked, placing one hand on her hip.

"Its right next to the cappuccino machine." Drakken stated.

"Uh-huh." Shego could only roll her eyes in disbelief.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The masked intruder looked around. He was not where he should be. He cursed under his breath. He hated wormholes. So unpredictable. He checked the small futuristic watch attached on his wrist. He wanted to make sure he was at least in the right universe.

**Magna Universe**

Were the words projected on the screen. He was in the right place. As to where…he did not know. But he was not sticking around here for long. He had a goal to accomplish.

The lights turned on as the door that seems to be the exit opened and revealed a multitude of burly men, clad in some red spandex like uniform.

"What are you, the dork patrol?" The masked intruder could not help but chuckle out to himself at the sight of the ones who blocked his entrance.

"Get him!" The biggest one in the middle shouted out. Two guards made a break for it and simultaneously tried to tackle the man clad in black.

The masked intruder saw them coming a mile away. They moved like they had cemented feet. It was all too easy. All to simple to side step and dodge the incoming attack. He met their tackle with an attack of his own. As the two were in mid-air, the masked man landed a roundhouse kick to one, which sent the guard spiraling out of control. Drawing back his wrist and spreading his fingers with his fingertips held forward, he connected an open palm uppercut to the jaw of the other, the impact shot the guard up as his body hit the ceiling and landed back down with a thud.

The remaining cowering guards overcame their fear and rushed at him all at once. Fear disappeared with numbers after all.

The intruder smirked underneath his disguise. They have got to be kidding him. He would make this quick.

The fight barely lasted thirty seconds and all that remained were broken bodies everywhere. The masked intruder still stood.

"Trash." He scoffed under his breath as he made his way towards the exit.

A sudden blast of plasma bolts struck him in the face with such force that it sent him reeling backwards as he crashed into one of the crates.

"I'm impressed stranger. You managed to wipe the floor with Dr. D's goons. But I think we all know where goons stand. Bet you didn't see that coming did you?" Shego stood triumphantly.

The smirk vanished as soon as she saw the intruder getting up. The plasma she fired burned away the mask, but his face was intact. And it was the face that surprised her the most.

"The Buffoon?" Shego could not believe her eyes. The blond hair, the unique ears, the freckled face, yet she was so sure this was not Kim's sidekick. The fierceness in those brown eyes did not belong to the Princess' boy toy.

The Ron look-alike did not like that comment at all. Shedding what remained of the mask, he popped his neck and lowered his legs in a stance, his fists and feet eager to do battle.

"The name's R. And you **DID NOT** just call me a Buffoon."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

High into the mountain cliffs of Japan, stood the secret school of the Yamanouchi. Here the ninja of the modern age trained in silent and in the shadows.

Master Sensei, esteemed head of the Yamanouchi calmly meditated calmly as he listened to the evening breeze. Its gentle voice was often loss in the newer generation today, but to Sensei it was as natural as his breathing.

Yet for all the gentleness this night has brought he felt a storm approach as Yori made her presence known and kneeled before him with haste. His most prized student who never loss her composure was in a rush he could see that. Something must have happened.

"Sensei! Something is happening with the Lotus blade!"

At the sound of mentioning the mystical blade that forged the heart and soul of the Yamanouchi school the old wizened man did not need to hear it again. He calmly got up and followed the raven-haired ninja to where they kept the esteemed blade.

If it was not for the fact that it was happening before his very own eyes, Sensei could not have believe what was going on. The Lotus blade twisted and turned, like a snake, alive and dangerous. Its shape kept changing. Sword to shield, shield to mace, mace to ninja-to. The transformations were rapid and erratic.

"This cannot be…" For once the wise old Master of the Yamanouchi had no sagely advice or explanation for what was happening.


	3. Chapter 2: The Tiger and the G Goddess

Author's Note:

Hey guys. Again I apologize for not updating this chapter. It's been like what two weeks?

The reason for that is I did plan as much for this fic as I had in "Kim Possible: I am Jedi". The general direction is there. I've planned out the bigger moments and such. I'm just waiting to surprise you guys with those but my problem seems to be the transition phase. The how did point A went to point B.

Anyway I've found my focus for this again after some thought and you can rest assure this story will not disappoint.

On another note, the more that I think about it the more that I begin to see that evil is just a matter of point of view. What I'm trying to say is there is more to evil Ron then meets the eye and hopefully this chapter helps you guys see that. This story is going to incorporate a lot of the teachings of the Tao.

Oh and I finally found out the reason why I just had to write this story. After re-watching "The One" with my friends I stumbled upon this picture that became the other source of why I wanted to write this one out. A picture on DeviantArt by minnesotamutt entitled "Struggle" just begged for it to be written. And so with a crossover with Jet Li's movie I did. Check it out.

I really should thank that person.

It's a little on the short side but I kind of hoped it gave a little more character to the R and Shego introduction earlier.

Read, review, and enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Numero Uno

Chapter two: The Tiger and the Green Goddess

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Name's R and you **DID NOT** just call me a Buffoon."

Whether it was because of his looks that caught her by surprised, or the fact that he moved like a trained martial artist, Shego did not know. All she saw was a foot darting towards her, aimed at her head, to which she dodged at the last second.

The air whizzed by and blew a few of her raven locks.

"Impressive. Even at my speed you're pushing me. " R grinned.

Shego did not like the way this guy looked at her. He had eyes like that of a predator, a beast with no morale. It was even more eerie that he had Stoppable's face.

"Kid you have no idea what I can do." Shego flipped in the air and with a grunt of rage threw down three well-aimed blasts of plasma.

The first one barely made contact as R shifted his legs and easily dodged it. The second and third came a lot quicker then he anticipated. He cart wheeled to the side to avoid the second but the third exploded near the ground and its force pushed him a few feet away from his green opponent.

Now it was Shego's turn to revel in a grin or two. She did not enjoy being pushed around. Whoever this was…he was going to learn it the hard way.

Brushing himself off R cursed under his breath for taking this one a little too lightly. He had become a bit more arrogant because of his powers…that did not excuse him from all the training and discipline he had been through.

Yes. This one was different. Beautiful yet dangerous, seductive and passionate, an enchantress. A warrior goddess indeed.

_This universe just got more interesting._

The two stared at one another, completely engrossed in each other's presence.

Like the calm before the storm the silence ended too soon as the two came to exchange furious blows with one another.

R threw a strong right hook to which Shego tried to deflect and soften the blow with her left shoulder. The strong impact of the blow completely took her by surprised as it threw her hard to her right, tossing her into the air; she barely landed back on her feet.

_Holy hell he's as strong as Hego…_

She looked at her quivering left shoulder, the pain it emitted was like a beacon calling to her to look at the damage he had done. Underneath the skin-tight green and black outfit she knew she was bruised badly. It might even be bleeding. Cursing and grunting, She was going to have to fight this one one-handed.

"It looks like you're the one who has no idea what I can do." R casually folded his arms across his chest.

Shego flashed a toothy snarl. Snarky remarks and taunts were her thing. This guy had just pushed her buttons.

She leapt right into his circle letting her fighting instincts take over. R was dodging and weaving them like how the buffoon did but it was different she noticed. Unlike Ron's uncanny ability to move away from an attack at the last minute this one was just anticipating them. He moved with you. But Shego knew her relentless assault was not in vain. She was getting to him. She could feel it. One minor slip up was all it would take before she had him.

A second later the opportunity would present itself.

R made the mistake of taking a step back from one of her roundhouse kicks, and here was where she knew for a split second she had an opening. The moment that both of her feet were on the ground Shego instinctively went to a low stance for a sweeper kick. He jumped like she had suspected and here she had him. Quick as lightning her claw hands struck out and dug deep into his chest. Charging up a bolt at this distance was dangerous for both her and the assailant. But then again she had never met a more dangerous opponent like this one until now.

R glanced at her pretty face, pained with sweat. That would be the last thing he saw until he flew backwards fifteen feet, slamming against the wall.

Shego was panting, desperate to get air into her lungs. Never had she been pushed to this state in a fight before. Not even with little Kimmie. This fighting was beginning to get intense and required every ounce of her being to focus. She could feel fatigue creeping up on her.

"Shego! Aren't you done in there yet?!" The computerized voice of Dr. Drakken surely did not help in diffusing the tension.

"Little busy here Dr. D. " She found little sarcasm to throw at her boss at the moment. She just hoped right now that this R person would stay down.

"Well what are you waiting for?! Finish him already!"

Now Shego was just irritated. "This guy ain't exactly a pushover! Look if you want to get this done quickly why don't you come down here then and help…"

Shego stopped herself as she heard the shuffling of feet pressing against the cold hard concrete floor. R was definitely getting up.

"Me…"

Shego couldn't believe it. While she did not crank up the plasma charge to its maximum potential she knew she placed enough energy in it to knock down an elephant.

"No way…" She said in disbelief.

R groaned as he rubbed his temple. "Man-o-man…that was a doozie…well that's what I get for holding back."

She didn't see his feet moved that fast. He kicked a piece of the splintered crates up in the air, gracefully he kicked it high again, and straight into the security camera that Doctor Drakken was spying. The impact destroyed it.

"Do you mind? I'm a little camera shy."

Shego looked at him with pure intensity in her eyes. "...Fine by me. I've never liked an audience to my fights anyway."

R just smiled. Whether it was sheer false bravado on her part or that she was totally fearless this woman was staring him down as an equal. She fascinated him more and more.

But it was time for this game to come to an end.

The more he fought her the more he got to know her better. With every form, every kick, every punch she made he was calculating it. She fought like she was the devil herself, he could see that clearly. He noticed sixteen…no twenty different styles of fighting with her. But while that diversity was but one of the source of her strength and extraordinary abilities it was also a fatal weakness. Mastering so many arts diluted the main concept that each style was thought to have. She was spreading herself thin.

And that was a mistake.

Spreading his legs shoulder's length apart he initiated the kata of his martial style. Legs apart, knees bent, his fists high above his waist, his thumbs curled in the same manner as the rest of his fingers. R preferred one style above all else. He believed that practicing one and pushing it to its limits serves its practitioner more efficiently then relying on any other teachings could. Call it being bull-headed, stubbornness, having a one tracked mind, or pride. It worked for him.

Fu Ju Pai was all the arsenal in his belt that he needed. Known by many names such as Hei Huo Quan or Xing Hu Quan it was all the same to him. Frankly speaking he was the living personification of his style. Aggressive, dynamic, and predatory. Such is the way of the Tiger Fist.

Shego never saw it coming. His assault of quick claw like strikes, grapples, and acrobatic kicks, toppled with his extraordinary physical prowess was pushing her up against the ropes. With her bruised left shoulder she was in an even tighter spot, fighting with a handicap.

But she would not give in. She never gave in to anything or anyone. It would not start now.

R knew this and prepared one final strike. Concentrating in on the moment he firmly planted both feet in, it thundered across the concrete floor. Time seemed to hold still as he saw her move in to counter his attack in perpetual slow motion. She would not block this. Not this time.

Preparing an open palm strike, his fist shot out like a canon, its blunt force connecting with her heart and sent the raven-haired Shego soaring backwards.

Her landing cushioned by crashing into what remaining crates they did not demolish.

The fight had ended. The victor was clear.

R crackled his fingers together and slowly made his way towards his fallen opponent. There she was, lying with bits and chips of splintered wood everywhere. Her lush raven hair scattered in all direction. Her breathing was short and shallow, but she was alive.

"So you're called Shego here huh?…funny…you were a high school teacher in the last universe."

He bent over, his looming figure just inches away from her.

"Who would have thought you have these sweet moves? That's radical…"

_W-What…are…you talking…_ Shego lost consciousness before she finished her thought. Pain and fatigue plunged her into abysmal sleep.

R looked down at her. He could finish it here and now. He had the power. All it took was one blow. Like he did with the last copy of himself.

Yet for some strange reason that compelled him…he would spare this one. By whim, by fate, or by chance it did not matter. It was what he decided. And he decided it was not worth taking this one's life.

He gathered her broken body and swept her up. She was lighter then he expected. He never suspected such a light form could give out such powerful blows.

"Yo dude with the camera and the whiny voice!" R guessed that while he took out the surveillance cameras he suspected there were other ways that this room was monitored.

"I'm coming up for you next. I've got questions. Hopefully you've got some answers."

He made his way out of the room, the doors sliding automatically, but not before noticing his pants feeling a little loose.

He looked down and found that during their struggle Shego had managed to cut away the button.

He whistled in a cheery manner. "Whoa...there. Almost lost my pants. Good thing I wear belts."

Looking at the unconscious yet warm body of the culprit he was carrying, he only snickered at his own amused revelation. R did not knew he had a soft spot for older women.

He did not knew he had a soft spot at all.


	4. Chapter 3: Anxiety comes in dreams

Author's note:

Yay! I updated the story. Hopefully this slightly longer chapter makes up for the previously short one. I knew I had fun writing one more. I'm going to focus more on this one along with my fluff series of "Kimmie Days and Ron nights." My Star Wars fusion story has about ten chapters in it already. It could wait for a while.

Anyway.

Read, review, and enjoy.

Disney owns Kim Possible and Columbia Pictures and Jet Li own The One.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Numero Uno

Chapter three: Anxiety comes in dreams

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was racing down the dimly lit neighborhood streets now, in a whirlwind of a panic. His brown cargo pants barely up to where his waist was as he tried to continuously pull it up. _Stupid button. Why'd you have to break now?!_ Ron cursed under his breath. All he did was fumble at it and somehow he had ripped the button completely off. _Guh! This super strength thing is sooo overkill…_

Ron's fearless ferret pajama top danced fiercely with the cold night wind. He did not bother changing all the way. He could not spare anymore time. He had to go see her. He had to tell her everything. He had to tell her something.

The blond boy regretted not telling Kim any sooner. But they were having so much fun and her presence was so comforting he had completely forgotten how distressed he was at his newfound situation.

That dream tonight was not helping either. In fact it was precisely because of the dream that he found himself out here in the cold streets at 2 A.M in the morning racing to his girlfriend's house on foot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Two days ago**

As promised the moment Kim was showered, dressed, and all freshened up the two went to Bueno Nacho for a casual Friday date. Kim's Ron night to be exact. It sure was not the glamorous and romantic date life she envisioned she and her boyfriend would have.

Then again she did not envision that boyfriend sitting next to her, looking at her lovingly would be her best friend of twelve years. He was not some blond hottie whose hands painted masterpieces. He was not a tanned brown haired young man whose handsome figure and boyish good looks would have any girl swooning. Heck he was not even a member of the Oh Boyz…not officially anyway.

He was Ron Stoppable, the sidekick turned loyal partner. The goofy boy next door. A great friend…an even greater boyfriend.

Kim shook her head at the thought. Never in her entire lifetime would she had expected that confession a couple of months ago. She played it every single day in her mind.

_Out there…in here._

Four little words that altered the course of their history. Deep down Kim always knew how much Ron's feelings carried for her. She never expected him to actually come through with it and opened himself to her like that. And she loved him for that. True both her and him have never said the "L" word to each other as of yet even with the current boyfriend-girlfriend status (Kim felt they were too early and too young in the relationship and to her surprise Ron agreed whole heartedly), they never needed to. They knew their feelings. And that was enough.

Words are only words after all. It was the feeling that came with those words that empowered them so.

"Ron slow down…you'll choke on your burrito." Kim took a napkin and was gently wiping her BFBF's mouth. She smiled. While certainly far from romantic it was subtle and brief moments like this that she felt how strong their closeness was to each other. It is the girlfriend's duty to take care of her boyfriend after all, no matter how ferociously big his appetite for Tex Mex food was.

Ron sheepishly grinned and blushed as he waited for Kim to finish. "S..sorry. I was just really hungry. This whole day has been kind of draining KP."

"Tell me about it." A giggle escaped from Kim's lips before she took a nacho chip and daintily took a bite.

"So how was the cheer practice anyway?…" Ron asked.

"Aside from Bonnie's little escape its all coming together actually. We are so going to win at regional this year. Tara and Hope has this grand idea about…" If there was anything Kim could talk on about for ages it was cheer leading. Actually with her unequaled drive and unrelenting attitude she could go on forever on just about everything. But cheer leading was something she was passionate about. Something she loved to do regardless of how good she was at it.

And Ron listened with care and intent. Originally he had planned to tell her about the weird phenomena happening with him but spending the lazy afternoon with Kim like this…was not bad. In fact quite the opposite. The freckled blond did not want to spoil it anymore. He decided that he would tell her eventually.

It did not seem like such a big deal now anyway.

"Sounds cool KP."

"Cool? It'll be hot! There is no way we are going to get screwed like last time."

Ron grinned. Kim's competitive side used to be that one thing that drove him crazy when they were younger, now he thought it was the cutest thing in the world.

They spent an hour or so just talking, eating, catching up on certain things, holding hands, and even a kiss or two. The two were pretty much in their own world.

"Hey girl! How you doing?" A familiar voice turned Kim and Ron's head around to find Monique, smiling mischievously at the two of them.

"Hey Monique. How's it hanging?" Kim answered casually.

"Not much. Just WTH."

"Huh?" As good of a friend Kim was with the lovely dark-skinned girl, Kim felt she would never master Monique-speak, as she called it.

"Working the hours, I think." Ron answered for her.

Kim gave her boyfriend a look that asked, how'd you know that.

"Heard it last week already. You got to keep up with our Mo, Kim. You're behind the times." Ron made a high five gesture with Monique who returned it with vigorous spirit.

"Uh-huh. Your BFBF has got a point there Kim. We haven't been spending as much time talking, other then at work."

"I know, I know…sorry about that Monique. Senior year, cheer practice, saving a piece of the Great Wall of China from Dementor…its been just kind of hectic."

Monique shook her head in disbelief. "Girl you are too much. Slow down once in awhile. Give your girl a moment or two of your time."

"I know Monique…Hey, how about tomorrow? You and I don't work and there's no cheer practice on a Saturday. You want to hang?" Suddenly the realization hit her. While today was her Ron Night, the official night where Ron pretty much had a say in what both of them were doing, tomorrow was her day. Kimmie Day, as Ron fondly called it. It was on both of these days that they treasured their time together as a couple.

She looked at Ron, almost pleadingly.

"Hey no need for the sad puppy dog pout Kimbo. I'm down." Ron shrugged.

"Are you sure? I mean weren't we suppose to go shopping tomorrow?"

"I don't want to interrupt anything special now." Monique smirked.

"Hey you're the one who wants to do that, not me. I'm at the mercy of the Kimmie day after all. So yeah it's fine. You can go ahead and chill with Monique KP. When was the last time you guys did anyway?"

For a moment Kim stared at Ron intensely before breaking out into a grin.

"You just want a way out from shopping."

"S-sha! No way!..w…what gave you that idea? Its just…bags…so many bags to carry, so many stores…I didn't know the mall had so many stores…and the prices…" Ron was trailing off as he began to recollect the various things that plagued him when he went shopping with Kim.

Kim and Monique shared a laugh.

"Okay so that settles it. Ron approves. Tomorrow it is then." Monique glanced around.

"Say I'm going to grab a bite to eat. You guys sticking around?"

"We're pretty much done here Mo. " Kim began piling up both hers and Ron's tray.

"Yeah. Kim and me are about to go watch a movie. Galactic Conflict Episode III: Vengeance of the whiny kid."

Kim placed a hand on her hip. "Ah. No. I thought we were going to watch Buccaneers of the Sea. Johnny Abyss and Orlando Blossom, Ron."

Ron only stared at Kim before looking back at Monique. "Yeah. I have a Y chromosome last time I check. So yeah Movie. You want to come?"

"I'll take a rain check." Monique passed. "I'm just here for a quick bite and then its off to work for me."

"Cool. Alright. Bathroom break time. Step aside KP." Ron made his way out of their booth and made his way to the boy's restroom, leaving Kim and Monique alone.

"Kimmie days and Ron Nights huh?" Monique grinned, folding her arms together.

Kim's cheeks were feint with red as she blushed. "Yeah…I know its weird…"

"But its so cute…" the two said in unison, which brought about a fit of laughter again.

A few moments later Ron emerged, done with his business.

"Ready to go?"

"I hope you washed your hands." Kim pointed out.

Ron gave her a look. "Don't I always?"

The couple bid farewell to their friend as they exited the fast food joint.

Monique sighed. She was insanely jealous of Kim and Ron's closeness and wished that there were someone she could call her own to do the things they did. Alas all the good ones seem to have been taken.

Quickly deciding to order something she made her way to the counter to order her usual. She would take this one to go.

"And have a Muy Bueno day!" Ned saw her off.

Monique smiled, he'd been the one whose been taking her order for the few times she dropped by. She had a gut feeling that it was not just pure coincidence. The nerdy manager does try too hard at times but he was a good person. Too bad he really was just not her type.

"Later Ned."

Before exiting she spotted another familiar face she had not seen in awhile.

"Tara! Tara!"

The wavy blonde's face looked up. As the self-proclaimed fashion diva of Middleton Monique could not help but notice what the girl was wearing. Tight black pants, a long sleeved shirt that matched the pants, and a pair of sunglasses that was tucked above her forehead. It looked more of a uniform rather then an outfit. Still…she seemed to have pulled it off.

"Who? Me?" The blonde pointed at herself.

"Yeah girl! Who else? I thought you were hanging out with Bonnie today. What are you doing here in Bueno Nacho?"

"What?…Bonnie? Who-" The girl looked puzzled. Then she calmly replied. "Oh yeah. That Bonnie. Um…she had something else to take care of. Said it was urgent or something."

Monique eyed her. It did sound like Bonnie, but the way Tara was acting… She shook her head. It must have been just her imagination.

"Alright. You take care now. I've got to scram." Monique waved at her, Tara absently returned it back.

The doors closed behind Monique, yet she did not move from her spot. There was just something about Tara today. "Probably the burrito." Monique finally concluded.

"Good thing I'm a salad person."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wavy haired blond sighed. She did not expect a person to recognize her right there on the spot. She had to be extra careful in the future. Nevertheless she was relieved about the incident, glad she handled the situation like a pro.

"Kara…Kara…Come in." The small almost microscopic device plugged in her right ear sounded off.

"I'm a go Phoenix." She whispered as she sat down lower on her booth.

"What happened right there?" The voice asked.

"Someone recognized me. She mistook me for the other me here. Don't worry though. I'm pretty sure she never suspected a thing."

"She shouldn't. Guh…Kara, we're supposed to be undercover. This is SO not normal procedure."

"I don't think there IS a normal procedure for something like this Phoenix." Gradually Kara's voice rose. Noticing some people staring at her she swore under her breath for causing such an attention.

"Besides it was your idea that we split up anyway." She covered her mouth to deafen her sound.

"My idea? All I said was 'why don't you scout around'. Not leave me here at the designated point while I try to fix our vortex watches. I didn't tell you to find this world's R."

"Hey now THAT was a coincidence. I just happen to run into him. How was I suppose to know he eats at this…Bueno nacho place."

The voice went silent for a while before replying back.

" For a seasoned Multi-verse Agent you sure don't do things by the book."

"Shut up. Anyway Magna universe's R has started to move. He's with some Redhead. I'm gonna follow them."

"Wait Kara I-" she deliberately turned off her communication device and stood up. Picking her tray with her as she came out of her booth she placed it near the pile with the other trays and went out the door.

This world was not bad.

The food was quite excellent.

But she had a job to do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally Ron found himself at the foot of his destination. The Possible house loomed up ahead. While it was never truly a big house the way the shadows danced with what little light the streets gave out made it seem a lot bigger then usual.

While he knew no one could have possibly heard him at this time of night he felt compelled to be as sneaky as he could. Ron tiptoed his way towards Kim's window. She never left it open of course but he always came through it whenever he wanted to surprise her.

This time it seemed to be more of a necessity rather then choice. He looked back at the tall tree that he would usually use to climb up to her window. Readying himself he bent his knees as he prepared for a good jump up. The higher he jumped and caught himself on the tree the less he had to actually climb on.

Although it never occurred to him to factor in his newfound abilities. Shooting himself straight up he managed to jump all the way up to the top branch, that made its way to Kim's window.

"Whoa!" Ron slowly tried to balance his weight. It took a few moments but he was solid after that. "Okay that was pretty cool." He admitted to himself.

Slowly creeping his way down the large and strong tree branch he knocked on Kim's window gently.

"C'mon Kim…c'mon…its cold out here." He shivered.

He heard shuffling inside and a light turning on answered his prayer.

A groggy, grumpy Kim with pillow hair opened the window slowly.

"Ron?…"She yawned.

"Hey Kimbo." Ron gently smiled at her innocently. _Man is she beautiful…_

"What are you doing here?…Do you know what time it is?…" She looked at her wall clock. "Its 2 A.M Ron."

"I know. I know. I'm sorry. But I really needed to talk to you." He pleaded.

"Couldn't you have done that on the phone?…"

In his haste Ron did forget about the options modern technology gave him. "Oh yeah…hehehe…I kind of forgot. But I'm here now. Can I come in?"

Kim rubbed her eyes gently. She looked at Ron for a moment then nodded her head.

Ron came in slowly while Kim closed the window behind him. She hated the cold nights. Tonight was definitely cold.

"Mission cargo pants and a fearless ferret jammie top?" Kim might be sleepy but she was awake enough to notice his mismatched outfit.

"Yeah…I know. Didn't have time to change." Ron was embarrass at that. While Kim knew of his Fearless Ferret obsession he still did not want her to notice he slept in FF merchandise as well.

"Well it's a good thing you left some of your mission clothes here too." She gestured at one of her drawers.

"What was so important that you couldn't wait till tomorrow Ron? Wrangling with the Chupacabra today was kind of exhausting. Do you really need to tell me now?" Kim gave out another dainty yawn.

"Yeah! It was just so weird! So many things are happening and stuff and I don't know what to do!" Ron paced back and forth as he continued to mumble on and on. "And then I had this dream tonight! I don't know…it kind of freaked me out. Not to say that I'm not freaked out by most of my dreams cause they do…sometimes I even dream about you…those are always nice. Anyway what I was trying to say is that…Kim?…Kim?…"

He turned around to find the figure of his girlfriend sound asleep. Her arms wrapped around her Pandaroo. Her chest rose slightly with every breath she took. Her auburn mane shone in the fluorescent light.

The scene tugged at his heart. He felt foolish and ashamed. Here he was interrupting and annoying the most beautiful girl in the world with his problems at such an ungodly hour and not once did he took notice of how tired she really was. Kim was not kidding about the Chupacabra mission earlier today too. That flight back home from South America was not something he would call relaxing either. She might be the girl who can do anything but even she was push to her limits sometimes.

"KP?…" He gently kneeled down and touched her lightly on her shoulder.

"Mmmm…Five more minutes Ron….I hate goats…are we home yet?…"

He could not help but smile as she talked in her sleep, her words a jumble of the things she had done earlier today.

"Yeah…we're home KP." He picked her up gently, careful not to drop the pandaroo in her arms and tucked her inside her blanket. Covering her up he bent over and kissed her softly on her forehead.

"Goodnight Kim…I'll see you in the morning…and I'm sorry…" He whispered in her ear, smiling as he smelled Kim's wonderful strawberry like scent.

Opening her closet slightly Ron took out the faithful sleeping bag she always had ready for him whenever he slept over and tiptoed his way out of her room, gently closing the door behind him.

He hoped Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P wouldn't mind him crashing down on the couch again.

Making his way down towards the den he crept up slowly on the couch, and wrapped himself up in a cocoon like state with the sleeping bag.

Soon fatigue took over and the sandman finally came to visit him as his world turned black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Where was he?…what was that sound?…Animals?…the sound of the river? It was all too familiar to Ron, yet he fiercely denied it. It couldn't be. Lightning should not strike twice at the very same place. Yet here he was…reliving a déjà vu__experience. He looked at his hands._

_Sure enough it was hairy. Why was it hairy?_

_Looking back he found he had a tail…a monkey tail…_

_He found himself deep in a sprint, running, climbing, swinging as fast as he could, his heart beat racing faster then ever before._

_For what reason he was running or where he was running to he did not know. He felt being watch. The stagnant air, hot and humid like the jungle he was in, gave him a dangerous vibe._

_Eyes...he felt eyes watching him. _

_Dangerous eyes._

_Predatory eyes._

_Hungry eyes._

_And no matter how high he climbed, how fast he quickly swung from vine to vine, it was always there. Never loosing sight of him. His heart was beating fiercely.  
_

_Still he would not give up. _

_He found one giant rope that would swing him across a giant gap. It would be there where he would lose those eyes. He felt it. All he needed was to get there._

_And then it came._

_A growl, a force so strong, and claws so sharp it dragged him away from his vines and pulled him down to the jungle grounds. _

_A sleek, and powerful figure. _

_Striped and stalking. _

_Hungry and yearning._

_The Tiger circled around his battered body. Finally it leapt at him. Fangs open wide._

_He screamed out in pain and in terror._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly she stirred from what seemed to be a very deep slumber. She felt her shoulder's pain…although not quite as painful as the first time but the sting was definitely still there. She did not know where she was. Looking around she felt she was in a bed, the white sheets enveloping around her. The room was stark white. She was not in her skintight cat suit but rather she was all wrapped up in bandages and gauss.

Shego shuddered. She hated the feeling of such medical aids. If she had them on she must have been severely injured. Her head was still groggy. The fierce green woman had been in worse bar fights before but never had she felt so…tossed aside. Slowly she tried to remember what happened as she continued to stare at the ceiling. There was an intruder…a fight…she lost…and…

Shego shot up quickly from her bed, Pain emitting from her shoulder, her ribs, and her joints. She grunted loudly.

"Ah…you're finally awake sweet cheeks." That voice. It was all too familiar to her. It was the last thing she heard before passing out.

She found him, a few feet away from her bed. He was rigorously practicing what seemed to be some martial kata. No doubt from the same style he had used on her earlier.

She eyed him suspiciously. "What's going on here? What the hell are you doing?" She asked warily, despite her voice lacking the same strength it always had.

R smiled triumphantly, as he continued to practice his exercise. "Why… is that anyway to talk to the guy who spared your life?…You've got guts. No wonder that Drakken dork is afraid of you."

"Dr. D?" Shego was alarmed at that comment. She found no sign of her idiotic employer anywhere.

"Where is he?" She glared.

"Relax Shego. I didn't do anything to him. Yet. The good doctor and I just had a little chat is all." He flexed a fist and shot it out.

Silently she continued to watch him closely. He'd move his hands and feet gently, in a trance like state. Then as fast as lightning he would strike out. He'd repeat the process over and over again.

"Do you have to do that?…" She asked.

"Only when I'm bored. Keeps me focus." He grunted as he flipped backwards before catching himself with his hands on the ground. Slowly he pushed all the effort into one finger, and was doing some push-ups.

"Does this impress you?" R asked amusingly while he was upside down.

"Oh please. I've seen better." She lied. What this guy was doing was completely inhuman. She racked her brain trying to make sense of the situation. Did he have super powers like herself and her brothers? Who was he? Why did he look like Stoppable? How did he beat me? Questions raced through Shego's mind and she had no answer to any of them.

"How you feeling? I'm not entirely an expert on medical practices but I bandaged you to the best of my abilities. I'm surprised someone was competent enough around here to keep some first aid guide. That doctor title your friend has is really just for show after all."

Alright now Shego was officially freaked.

"Alright…R, was it? What's the big deal? You come in here in Doctor D's lair, mop the floor with his goons, fought me to a stand still before pummeling me completely, spared my life, and now you're telling me you fixed me up?"

R pushed himself up in the air and landed back on his feet. "I'm not one to complain. You are one sexy minx after all."

Shego's cheeks was flushed, immediately remembering she did not wear undergarments underneath the cat suit. Her left hand powered up, its green glow brimmed with unbridled fury.

"You sure you want to do this dance again?…Cause I'm game for it. I could keep this up all night you know. It'll be the same result either way." R's smirk did not show just for amusement. She felt he would definitely follow up on his promise.

She stopped and calmed herself down.

"That's better." He folded his hands together, there he stood directly in front of her.

_This guy is crazy_…Shego thought. But there was something about him…that she could not turn away from. "**WHO** are you really? What do you want? Why do you have…that face?…"

R's eyebrow cocked upward as he had heard what he wanted to hear. "So what Drakken said IS true. You do know me here in this universe."

_Universe? _Shego suddenly remembered he did say something along that line as he gloated triumphantly before him.

"Alright…I could answer those questions. But I got a riddle for you first Shego…"

He slowly took a few steps away from her.

"How…"

R threw a high kick, the force so strong Shego felt the air move like a gust of wind.

"Do you…"

He resumed back into his martial stance.

"Murder yourself…"

His body a blur of motion.

"One hundred and twenty three times?…"

He ended with his hands reaching out like claws, stopping a few inches away from her.

_Dangerous and unpredictable_. Shego mused. This R was the living personification of both of them.

She did not know whether he fascinated her…

Or frightened her.


	5. Chapter 4:Breakfast at the Possibles

Author's note:

Finally an update to this! Sorry about that guys. Writer's block and all. You know how it goes. If its short thats because it is. I wrote this a while back ago and I just couldn't seem to add anything else into it. Hopefully the next chapter will prove longer and more entertaining for you guys. But till then enjoy this brief resurrection of this story.

* * *

Numero Uno

Chapter four: Breakfast at the Possibles

* * *

Fear griped his heart and cold sweat emitted from every skin pore as Ron's piercing scream echoed out, his body wildly tossing and turning.

"Ron!"

He jolted upright and let out a very vocal yell right there and then before a gentle hand went around and covered his mouth, a pair of green eyes and strawberry lips pursed were doing their best to calm him down.

"Ron…shhh…it's okay…it's okay…its me." Kim's gentle voice seemed so far away, Ron's loudly thumping heartbeat was almost drowning her out. His loud verbal outbursts slowly faded as she continued to coo and calm him. Kim took her hand away from his mouth and wrapped her arms around his head and neck and held him close to her breast.

"K-Kim?…" His throat parched and his voice raspy, Ron called out the name of his red haired angel who held him. For a moment there he could not remember where he was or who he was. All he remembered was that the arms that held his head and the steady heartbeat he heard drove away the cries of the jungle in his head, along with the sharp claws and teeth that he felt afterward. The striped beast could not harm him here. Not here. And away the tiger went…deep into the recesses of Ron's mind.

Kim could only gaze at her best friend/boyfriend with concern and anxiety. Her reliable goofy sidekick/partner seemed like such a frightened little boy in her arms. This was certainly not the way she had planned her morning to be. She remembered little of what happened last night other than Ron's sudden appearance but that never really surprised her as much. What did surprise her was waking up early to the sound of a very loud shriek coming from the Possible family living room. She was quick to respond as she hurriedly made her way down the stairs to find a still unconscious Ron the source of the noise. She knew weird. She knew the very epitome of it ever since pre-k. But this was definitely something new with Ron. And she couldn't help but worry.

"Ron…you okay?…" She calmly asked as she began to stroke his hair. She didn't know when she did it…it just seemed natural for her, for them.

"D-dream…night…nightmare…it was the same one…" Ron could barely make out a full sentence as he tried to make sense of the recurring nightmare that currently plagued him.

Another time and Kim would have thought Ron's child-like vulnerability cute. She thought differently now. He had seemed so frightened. Kim wanted to do everything in her power to make sure that it would not happen again.

"It was only a nightmare Ron…Too much beans and Diablo sauce."

"But it felt so real and-" 

"Look at me…." Kim held his head and made him face her, his brown eyes connecting with her green ones. The two gazing pools swirling at each other.

"You're probably right KP…hehehe…" Ron grudgingly accepted that possibility. "Last time I take grande size to go."

"I know I'm right." She smiled at him.

And he loved her for that. He loved her for being able to turn around his fears and anxiety and somehow make him laugh and make things for the better. That had always been his Kim. The Kim who stood up for him since Pre-k, the auburn haired cheerleader who saved the world on numerous occasions, and the girl of his dreams that he almost lost to a synthodrone. Right now he needed her more then ever.

"Kim I really need to talk to you. Ever since last night I wanted to tell-"

"I think I need to talk to her first Ronald. That is… if you don't mind." For the second time today Ron could not help but be scared to death. This time the threat came from a not so pleased James Timothy Possible glaring down the stairs. Ann Possible was right beside her husband although not a scowl on her beautiful face, she was rather surprised at the sight.

"Ron?" She looked at her practically surrogate son with curiosity. She knew he definitely did not ask to spend the night over but from the practical looks of it he did. It didn't help that he and Kim were in a very compromising position.

Kim kicked herself on the inside. Of course her parents heard Ron's scream too. 

"Uh…hi Mom…Dad…" Kim nervously waved at her parents. 

"Kimmie…" James eyed his daughter.

Kim caught what her Father meant and reluctantly she let go of Ron's head.

"Busted…" Jim and Tim's eyes gleamed with excitement. The prospect of their older pain in the butt sister getting into trouble always led to amusing results.

"I…I…I can explain everything I mean…Ron?…" Kim eyed her boyfriend for some well-needed support, almost pleadingly. She really had no idea what to say.

Ron's awkward staring and fidgeting hands held no answer either. "I…uh…oh man…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You should have called Ron. Or at least gave us some sort of warning." Ann looked with concern at the blond boy, yet relieved at the same time. She trusted Ron enough with her only daughter, heck she could not picture their little Kimmie being with anybody else, but that didn't mean she didn't had a mother's concern when it came to young men who sneaked into their daughter's room at night. She calmly poured him a tall glass of cold milk to help ease and settle Ron's shaken fortitude. 

"I know I know Mrs. Dr. P…My bad…I just…I just had to see Kim is all." Ron took a small sip from the cold calcium filled beverage. His comment oblivious to him made Kim's cheeks turn a shade of pink. Ann noticed as she passed by her daughter, readying to prepare the Possible family's breakfast. "I think that's sweet. Don't you Kimmie?" she teased.

"Y-yeah mom." Kim could only awkwardly respond as best she could. Usually she was fine talking to her mom about Ron and boyfriend stuff. It was another thing when the actual subject of their conversation was around. The fact that her father was right across the table from her did not help either.

James chose to ignore the flirtatious comment, he knew what it was like to be young and in love. As a protective father it was hard but as the man who practically raised the boy who was dating his daughter he could not help but be content. That still did not mean he approve whole heartily of Kim and Ron's dating. Especially when it was right here in front of his face. "Ahem…kind of…cowardly to run to your girlfriend at the sight of a bad dream don't you think Ronald?" James just could not believe that such a thing was the case why Ron sneaked into their home at such an ungodly hour. Sure the boy was scared of a lot of things but dreams/nightmares were just natural for anyone.

Ron had no reply to that. The recurring dream was only part of the reason why he came, he couldn't out of the blue just tell them that the reason why he needed to see Kim was because of the extraordinary abilities that somehow manifested in himself the past couple of days.

Luckily he had gained the sympathy of two Possible women, something akin to a powerful force of nature that you would want in your corner in a pinch.

"Dad!" Kim definitely knew that was uncalled for.

"James…" Ann looked disapprovingly. " I seem to recall you sucking on your thumb when…"

"Ann!" James exclaimed. He slowly whispered into his wife's ear. "Not in front of the kids."

"Oh you big baby." Ann rolled her eyes, nevertheless she dropped the subject and continued on with making breakfast.

James did feel he was kind of pushing the envelope there. Besides…he liked the goofy blonde boy. 

"I'll overlook this incident Ronald but be sure to keep this kind of activity to a bare minimum in the future, alright son?"

"Yes sir." Ron was just happy to comply. He had enough troubles with his supernatural powers, he didn't want to deal with Kim's dad at the same time.

* * *

After breakfast Ron took Kim and insisted that they go to her room right away, bolting and locking the door shut behind her.

"Okay Mr. Paranoid. Mind telling what this is all about? Why are you locking my room? If this is because you want to make out I told you-"

"It's not that KP...alright making out right now would be so awesome but I got to tell you something." Ron was still undecided on what exactly he was going to tell her. His whole situation was way beyond the normal scope that is his life, even if it was a life of the sidekick of Kim Possible.

"Alright...spill." With arms folded Kim patiently waited for Ron's revelation.

"Ihavesuperpowers." Ron quietly said in a jumble of whispers.

"What?"

"I have super powers." he said it in a more clear tone.

"Well you do have that mystical monkey power thing going for you but I'm sure that's not-"

"No Kim. Seriously. I have major mondo powers." He looked at his auburn haired girlfriend in the eye.

He swore a whole minute went by as total silent passed between the two.

Kim knew her best friend/boyfriend to be a little on the eccentric side but this was just too weird, even for Ron. She couldn't tell if he was joking or really being serious here. Super powers? Like Team Go? Ron? No way...she thought.

"Alright...prove it." She decided to humor him.

Ron looked around the room. How was he supposed to prove it? He wasn't quite sure what he was capable of.

"I don't...fine...Could we go to the backyard instead? I think I'm going to need some space." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Whatever you need super Ron." Kim couldn't help it. Ron with super powers?...as if the world needed more problems.


End file.
